


【卡樱】清醒梦 09

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 09

09  
梳着高髻的少女盛装着为远道而来的客人弹奏三味线。弦声与传统三味线的平静做派大为不同，激越之中透着狂放。  
春野樱在厚实的榻榻米上跪坐下来。  
这楼里连包裹榻榻米边缘的墨绿锦缎都不放过，连这方寸之地也要见缝插针地绣上男妓的家纹。虽然早就料到弥生是个胆大妄为不走寻常路的主，但被十五六岁的新造围着弹唱三味线、被八九岁的男妓们恭敬地端茶奉水也不是什么自在事儿。  
弥生笑得见牙不见眼，他早就见惯了各色男人的丑态，所以看一个女人端庄地避开楼中之人的触碰，他是真的抑制不住地要嘲笑。  
类比女性花魁才能拥有的家纹，想必面前这个清俊的孩子也是男妓圈子里数得上的了。  
唔，现在看来弥生不止是个胆大的男妓，还是个自来熟的喜欢捉弄人的孩子。  
十三岁的年龄在春野樱看来毛都没长齐，她根本没想过这是调戏而非捉弄。  
反而是弥生没想到春野樱生了一副好皮囊。  
从弥生敢于选择向恩客的妻子通风报信开始，春野樱就知道：不管弥生是否对她怀着恶意，他是个可以坐下来商量的孩子。她喜欢这种拎得清的孩子。  
弥生眉眼里光彩流溢：“幸好我们这些命薄的人除了日暮姐姐，都是男妓，有钱有空就能立刻见面。否则樱大人与我商量个事都得遵循见花魁的规矩，去扬屋三次得花不少冤枉钱。”  
刚好曲毕，日暮敛衣下拜：“小女日暮。”  
“日暮姐姐刚好十五，是玉吉屋的清葵花魁的太鼓新造。我们这一片的风俗业，客人有需要的话，彼此也会借人手帮忙。”  
嗯，太鼓新造，因为肉体没有人气所以专业从事技艺表演的年轻女孩子。  
真神奇，她一个既不来嫖也不来闹的女人，在对上这些孩子们眼睛的时候，心里的试探戒备尴尬好奇种种心绪皆散去。  
她知道这些孩子过着非正常的生活，即使接受常规教育，他们的思想也会有部分扭曲的地方。也一定会有人用这样的理由来反驳鸢尾计划的提案。但她还是明白的：有一条可以变正常的道路但不选，和没有这条路，是不一样的事。  
她经过过许多曲折和纠葛，战争和政治斗争。其中的舍弃、偏向、抉择、断腕、跌倒、爬起，比这些孩子不知多了多少。  
婚后她又不是傻子。莎拉娜五岁的时候她还能露出甜蜜到无懈可击毫无破绽的微笑对莎拉娜解释“不用担心，爸爸妈妈的心是紧紧相连的”，那么莎拉娜八岁的时候她拿什么去糊弄女儿。  
莎拉娜也不是察觉不到自家的奇怪，别人的父母都是一家三口，自己家是一母一女相依为命。妈妈一个人上班逛街，大手术后累得瘫在外婆家或者山中家。莎拉娜学会买菜做饭，说是想独立照顾好自己，实则是想照顾好妈妈。  
山中家和外婆家再好，也终究不能朝夕相处。外婆有外公，井阵有爸爸妈妈。爸爸不在，妈妈只剩自己这个女儿了。  
不止是旧友师长们，哪怕是儿童相谈所的战争孤儿们，也是极喜欢春野樱、对她极好的。真论起来，当初为人冷淡的宁次和我爱罗，后来对她也还是温和的。  
打小时候的霸凌之后，她的人生就顺风顺水备受呵护。所有人都愿意，去信重她爱护她。唯一的例外，不还是丈夫佐助吗。  
莎拉娜越是这样懂事，春野樱越是心痛。春野樱自己不论怎么心痛难过于丈夫出轨，佐助再怎么对她不好，这些都是夫妻间的龃龉。她最气的还是佐助明明可以回来却不愿归家团聚。  
夫妻不和而祸及子女。  
莎拉娜到现在也不知道爸爸现在是如何的相貌举止，养育莎拉娜的小屋里存着的夫妻合照又有什么用。这些年佐助半夜里跳窗上床时，春野樱自己都惊讶于这个男人怎么能把自己搞得那么憔悴粗糙。乍然一看，她也认不出这是当年夫妻合照里被她打理得精神俊逸的丈夫。  
春野樱的底线对着这个男人永远能一而再再而三地降低。  
她忍着委屈愤懑，告诉自己，没关系，只要佐助还愿意当一个好父亲，她就装聋作哑不闹开，把她查到的事都烂在肚子里、直到带进宇智波家寺里的坟包里。  
只要他半夜归家时能有那么一次，能想起来洗漱一番去看看莎拉娜，抱抱她，亲亲她，告诉她一声“爸爸爱你”。她就永远地守着家等他回来。  
无性婚姻又怎么样，无爱夫妻又怎么样，丧偶式婚姻又怎么样。  
既然结为夫妻，忠诚和责任就是怎么委屈都要守着的本分。  
更何况一心扑在医院工作和火影政事上，春野樱都有些性冷淡了。  
遗憾的是佐助一次都没有，对于两人爱情结晶的女儿，他不闻不问。  
呵，春野樱都没脸面说爱情结晶。  
她冷眼回忆着这个过程。枕边人从憔悴不安，到紧紧抓住她，再到心安理得地依赖着她。  
她是不是可以理解这个出轨的死男人还是有点愧疚心廉耻心，所以把她看得极为重要死死拉住不放了？所以一个宇智波可以抛下有血缘的女儿，守在和他没有血缘关系的妻子的身边？  
她只有齿冷，她一点都不想被他拽着一起陷下泥潭。  
夫妻争吵，互相厌憎，女儿离心，面目丑陋的为了男人而虚费自己的人生——这样被拽下泥潭后的未来，几乎是可以想见的。  
弥生的人证是敲醒她的一记钟，来的时机刚好且令人警醒。  
而且她也不是大吵大闹的泼妇，又早就过了争风吃醋的年纪。情爱纠葛里走过一遭，鸣人的爱，佐助的爱，都是很食之无味弃之可惜的鸡肋。  
她为弥生准备了大礼。  
与其解释这是出于良心的施恩，不如明码标价告诉这群小人精：得到自由的交换条件是什么。  
春野樱拿出提包里的文书：“感谢你的告知，我也没有责怪你的意思。”她顿了一顿，“所以我带来了你最渴盼的机会。你们愿意在木叶服兵役，我就能把你们送到儿童相谈所脱离这里。”  
满室寂静。  
“……真的？”  
“是真的哟。这个地方本来就是木叶叛忍大蛇丸留下的祸害，这是木叶的责任。木叶会分批送走愿意离开的人。”这要用哪些政治手段达成是不该和孩子说的。这些孩子们里，最大的日暮也不过十五岁，却已经在各自的苦楚里挣扎了不知多少轮。身为母亲，她也觉得很难过。  
想到这里春野樱微微叹了口气。莎拉娜呀，我该怎么对你呢。  
山眠恭敬地送她离开。  
弥生眼睛亮亮的，一把攥住日暮的手：“怎么办，姐姐。我好像喜欢上樱大人了。”  
日暮：“……小疯子你醒醒，你被她丈夫睡过，对她你还硬得起来吗？”


End file.
